Many sports such as racket sports including tennis, squash, table tennis and badminton and other types of sports such as golf, baseball, soccer, American football and basketball require a player to have good balance and grip which effects the outcome of shots and playing performance. Moreover, other sports which involve any amount of running such as runners, long jumpers, javelin throwers, sprinters and footballers require a user to have good grip during activities which sometimes require sudden changes in direction and/or speed.
It is therefore an object to provide a sock for sports users which has improved grip in their footwear during use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sock with improved ventilation thereby preventing a user's feet and lower legs from overheating and becoming saturated in sweat.